The present invention relates to a sensing device for stoves and more particularly pertains to detecting the absence of a pot or the like on a stove to automatically shut down a power source of the stove.
Gas stoves are commonly used in commercial and domestic kitchens. One problem with the use of gas stoves in restaurants is that the chefs often leave the burners burning when they are not in use, and this wastes fuel. Also, gas stoves used domestically present a hazard when the main gas valve is left open and the pilot light is out. In an effort to solve this problem, various mechanical devices and linkages have been proposed for shutting off the supply of gas to the burner when a utensil is not on the burner. Unfortunately, many of the mechanical devices are relatively complex and are subject to sticking or fouling when contaminated by greases and other cooking material. Additionally, similar problems exist with electric burners. The present invention attempts top provide a means for sensing the existence of a cooking utensil whereupon the non-existence of the cooking utensil will turn the power off.
The use of automatic shutoff mechanisms is known in the prior art. More specifically, automatic shutoff mechanisms heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of shutting off a gas supply based on a preselected pattern of activity are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,242 to Higley discloses a gas grill with automatic shut off controlled by dynamic sensor. U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,259 to Hsu discloses an automatic shut-off safety device for gas stove fitted between the gas intake pipe and the catch base. U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,084 to Grech discloses a burner control system comprised of a solenoid valve.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a sensing device for stoves for detecting the absence of a pot or the like on a stove to automatically shut down a power source of the stove.
In this respect, the sensing device for stoves according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of detecting the absence of a pot or the like on a stove to automatically shut down a power source of the stove.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved sensing device for stoves which can be used for detecting the absence of a pot or the like on a stove to automatically shut down a power source of the stove. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.